Millions of Stories about Love and Here's Another
by rip-through-my-nameless-seams
Summary: Three years later Neji and Hinata have become like siblings, but what happens when Hinata confronts Neji with more than siblings feelings? Everything starts to get really weird when Kiba and Tenten get dragged in...R&R Neji x Hinata Hinata x Kiba Neji x T
1. Brotherly Love

Millions of Stories about Love and Here's Another One

Karasu no Tsukomi

A/N: I really don't want to write my author's note right now so just R & R until I get less lazy and actually write this.

Thank you to all my faithful fans that understand my laziness.

**Warning**: Is there such a thing as cousin cest?

Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you?

Chapter One

Brotherly Love?

"Even if you know that you can and will never have somebody, is it possible to stop loving them?" This wise question shocked poor Shino to death, especially since it came from the mouth of a certain Inuzuka. He stayed quiet, pondering the answer until it came to him in his silent meditation.

"Well," he began "I guess it depends on how much you already love that person. If you have only an infatuated crush, then I suppose it could easily pass on. But, if you were truly in love with this person already . . ." His sentence faded out as one of his family's favorite sayings came to mind. "True love never dies, even in death."

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes when the sunlight decided to greet him with a friendly smile.

"I was afraid you were going to say that Shino-san." He stretched his arms above his head and stared down at the village that lay before him.

They were sitting in one of Kiba's most favorite places to be. It was a huge rock ledge that you could not see from Konohagure, but when on it, the village seemed to be as close and clear as ever. Shino, his friend and comrade for almost six years straight, was sitting next to him; his sunglass-covered eyes directed toward the vermillion, crimson and dioxazine streaked sunset.

"Who would make you question yourself like this? It's not at all like you Kiba-san."

Kiba frowned in thought and directed his sight down to a most familiar white mansion. "The beautiful people of Konohagakure have."

"Neji Nii-dono, wait for me!"

"Lady Hinata, I am already late." Neji sighed in affection as his cousin came to a stop in front of him, panting from running so hard and fast.

Ever since the Chunin exams, Neji and Hinata had gotten closer. Neji had finally allowed his past to stay in the past and even helped Hinata nurture their relationship into even more of a sibling nature.

"Hinata-chan, please don't push yourself so hard. If you keep coming to train with me, you might end up killing yourself from exhaustion." Hinata smiled cheerfully up at her cousin and grasped him in a quick hug.

"But Neji, if I train with you, I will certainly get stronger. Your help has already changed my attitude and I think I really have gotten stronger big brother!"

Neji smirked and continued on down the path to the training fields. _She really has gotten stronger, but is it really because of me?_ He thought.

"Fine, but if you pass out, _you_ get to explain it to your father."

Hinata grinned widely, her dark hair swinging around her shoulders as she followed enthusiastically.

Four hours and hundreds of bruises and scratches later

Hinata flopped down onto the soft cool grass next to Neji and sighed deeply, his scent filling her nostrils. She closed her eyes and the darkness enveloped her. She liked the dark now. She seemed to radiate the dark wherever she went. Sure, she was still the sweet kind Hinata that everyone knew, but she had changed.

Like Neji did, she crammed her past away. She knew that Naruto would never notice her, like her the way that she liked him; so she crammed it all away. But now, lying next to Neji and smelling their breaths mingle, she could feel something growing inside of her. Something she had felt before, but wasn't sure she was able to accept her feelings for Neji yet.

"Lady Hinata . . ." Neji's voice rang out into the cold night air, startling Hinata away from her thoughts.

"Hn?"

"You . . . you really have excelled in your training."

Hinata's eyes flew open and she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Really!"

Neji nodded in the darkness, hoping she would not see, soon being disappointed in his attempt to hide his praise by the body of his cousin on top of him with her arms around his neck.

"Arigato Nii-dono! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

Neji grinned up at her, his own arms finding their way around her waist.

"I'm starting to get the idea."

A light shade of strawberry pink stained her cheeks as she realized how close her face was to his. She could feel his warm breath dance over her lips and she became ever aware of the grasp on her waist tightening.

"Neji?" was all she could whisper out before he raised his head up so that his lips touched hers ever so slightly. He let his head drop back down into the grass and he quickly averted his pearly gaze.

"I . . . I am sorry Lady Hinata. I should not have . . ." he was soon cut off by the return of the sensation of lips on lips, this time much forceful then the last.

Hinata inwardly cringed when she realized who she was kissing, but then her thoughts from earlier returned and turned her cringe into a physical smile. Neji took advantage of her parted smiling lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste she left in his mouth. Hinata soon found her own tongue exploring and tasting that of her training partner.

After several moments of deep exploration, they broke the kiss and starred at each other for sometime. Hinata desperately searched for something to say to break the silence between them. Luckily, Neji came up with a solution first, though it didn't help much.

"W-what was that?"

"I don't . . . I have no idea."

"Was it okay?"

Hinata gave him the most quizzical dirty look imaginable before he corrected himself.

"I, I mean: was it okay for us to do that?"

"I'm not sure."

At this point, Neji slid himself out from under Hinata and stood up, his waist-length hair shining in the soft moonlight.

"Get up Hinata, we should get back home." He started heading out of the forest without waiting for her, leaving her quite confused. Hinata stood up wearily and trudged down the path after him.

When they reached the Hyuuga mansion, Neji opened the door for Hinata (as was custom) and followed her in. Instead of escorting her all the way to her room, he stopped at his door and watched her. She stopped and turned, locking eyes with the all too familiar white irises of the Hyuuga clan that were watching her with guarded emotion before she opened the door and glided in.

Neji sighed and slowly opened the door to his room, closing it behind him as he fell onto his bed face first.

_What the hell was that Neji? Are you falling for your cousin?_

He inwardly cursed at himself as he slid out of his clothes and into a fresh pair of black silk boxers. He lie down on top of the covers and soon fell asleep.

Neji's eyes shot open to the sound of his door closing. There was another presence in the room, but he was not sure who it was. At first, fear ran over his features at the thought of it being his uncle, coming in to kill the boy that had kissed his daughter, but then he saw the shape of a girl emerge from the shadows and lie down next to him. From the smell of blackberries and vanilla, he could tell that it was Hinata before she even said anything.

"Neji? Are you awake?" her voice was more timid than he had heard it for quite some time, which made him wonder why she had come. He turned on his side and directed his eyes to the shadow in front of him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Gomen nasai Nii-dono, but I . . . I . . ." she broke down into heavy sobs and covered her face with her hands. Neji felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the girl he had once tried to kill. But no, this was not the same girl; this was the girl he kissed today.

He wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her close to him. She shuddered at the touch of their bodies, and he realized that she was not much more dressed than he was. She was down to just a short black shirt and boy-short underwear.

Blushing, he buried his face in her hair and sighed. She shuddered again as his warm breath swept past her ear and sighed into his chest. Neji then realized that she must have stopped crying sometime ago, her constant, quiet sobs no longer filling the air. Hinata snuggled closer to him, gently resting her hands against his bare chest. Neji tensed as the sensation of her lips against his skin reverberated through his nerves.

"L-Lady Hinata?" Neji stuttered.

She stopped kissing his chest and moved her head so she could look in his eyes.

"Please, don't say anything."

Neji moved his hand to her cheek and leaned down enough to press his lips against hers. She slid her arms around his body and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips against his as an open invitation, him taking it immediately. She moaned into his mouth and pushed him onto his back.

Hinata broke the kiss and gently ground her hips into his, she could feel him getting hard against her. She moaned again, pushing ever harder against him. Neji moaned also, pushing his hips into hers, losing all thoughts but one that made him stop moving against her.

"Are, are you sure this is okay Lady Hinata?" He asked, running his hands up her back and playing with the ends of her hair.

Hinata stopped grinding against him, her silence not at all reassuring him that that was the right thing to say; then the thought ran through his mind again.

"Hinata-sama . . ." Neji sighed, sliding his hands through her now shoulder-length hair and down the smooth skin of her bare back. "If your father . . . hell, if anyone found out, we'd be . . ."

"Is that all that matters?" she whispered harshly.

"N-no. Not if we really were in love."

"Wh-what if I am?" Hinata pushed away from him and stood up from the bed. "Maybe I give you too much credit." She walked slowly to the door and put her hand on the doorknob.

Neji sat up. "What do you mean?" he asked, though the answer was whispering in the back of his mind.

"What I mean, Neji, is that I had the slightest idea that you had actually loved me back." She opened the door and slinked back down to her room, small sobs echoing through the empty halls.

"Damn it." Neji cursed, his pearl eyes staring at the door, hoping that someway, somehow, she would come back through and everything would be alright.

A/N: Okay, so now that this is finally over, I actually want to write this. Surprising isn't it? Anywho, I wanna get some things cleared up for the math and memory impaired (such as myself -).

It is set about five years in the future, so the ages go summit about dis:

Hyuuga Hinata: 16 ½ (I'm gonna have her birthday somewhere in here)

Hyuuga Neji: 18

Inuzuka Kiba: 17

Inuzuka Hana: 20

Aburame Shino: 17

Rock Lee: 18

Ten Ten: 18

Uzumaki Naruto: 17

Uzumaki Nonaka: 19

Haruno Sakura: 17

Uchiha Sasuke: 17

Uchiha Itachi: 21

Gaara: 17

Kankuro: 19

Temari: 20

Yukio Haku: 20 (BTW, my friends and I call him 'Yukio Haku' for some unknown reason)

Hatake Kakashi: 31 ? OOo

Sasori: 28

Deidara: 18

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino: 17

Okay, final note, there will be some major Ino bashing and some Sakura bashing. No likey, don't read. Also, I haven't decided if I wanted to add a little FMA in here or not. I probably will.

Faithful fans, I love you all!

Fushicho Itachi

Am I the one who waits for you.

Or are you unforgiven too?

Metallica


	2. Early Morning Visitor

Millions of Stories about Love and Here's Another One

Karasu no Tsukomi

A/N: I just wanna write, but not a freakin' authors note! XD

**Warning**: Lemony freshness aftertaste (if you're stupid, it means that there is a lemon at the end of this chapter).

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto...but I don't

Chapter Two

Early Morning Visitor

The moon seemed to be mocking him in his melancholy state. Laughing at every secret desire that he whispered in its ear and telling the stars that laugh at him as well.

Kiba turned away from the moonlit window and stared at the huge sleeping form of Akamaru, seemingly chasing something in his dreams. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the rest of his and Shino's conversation of the night before.

_-Flashback-_

"_Who would make you question yourself like this? It is not at all like you Kiba-san."_

_Kiba frowned in thought and directed his sight down to a most familiar white mansion. "The beautiful people of Konohagakure have."_

_Shino followed Kiba's line of sight and laid his own on the white Hyuga mansion. He sighed, finally understanding the pained expression on his friends' face._

"_Hinata."_

_Over the past years, Shino would find Kiba staring at Hinata. Back then, he had dismissed it, but now there was no mistaking that the Inuzuka was in love with the Hyuga heir._

"_Kiba, you know it could never . . ."_

"_Don't you think I know that Shino!" Shino mentally cowered at the snarl that followed Kiba's words. "I know. But it hurts."_

_Shino frowned, his thoughts tangled. "How long?"_

"_F-five years." Kiba sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I guess even I haven't realized how long it's been." He looked up to his friend with silent pleading. "Your silence is unnerving Shino-san."_

_Shino raised his eyebrows and leaned back on his hands. "I was just thinking, what about Hinata? Does she know?"_

"_No, she's too busy thinking about Naruto to notice anybody else around her." He growled. "I guess that that is the real thing that hurts me the most."_

"_Have you even tried to tell her?"_

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_No, I'm not Kiba. The Inuzuka's are known for their bravery and bluntness."_

_Kiba sighed and closed his eyes. "I have tried, but I always end up making a fool of myself. I don't know what's wrong with me Shino! I never get like this."_

"_You're in love Kiba. You truly love her but you know you shouldn't, that her family wouldn't allow it. You try to deny that you love her, but as soon as you even think about her, you get all nervous and even frantic."_

"_H-how do you know all this stuff Shino? It's like you're reading my mind. You would be a great psychiatrist you know!" Kiba laughed and Shino gladly joined in, happy to see some of the old Kiba again. Kiba stopped abruptly, carefully studying his calloused hands. "But, everything you say is right. Do you think I should just . . . tell her?"_

_Shino's face glazed over. "I cannot answer that question, only you can. Just follow your heart. Good night Kiba, please think carefully about your decision." With this he stood and jumped skillfully down the steep rock ledge and disappeared in the forest below._

_Kiba sighed and looked up at the moon that was now positioned above him. He closed his eyes and let a long, low note escape from his lungs. Every time he howled, it seemed as if his fears and his troubles just slipped away into the navy blue of the sky, allowing him to slip into a kind of meditative bliss. A freeness of the soul and most importantly, his heart._

_-End Flashback-_

Kiba growled at the thought of him even thinking about telling Hinata his true feelings. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. His head suddenly shot up when he heard a slight tap at his window.

He turned his head slowly, half expecting to find a monster outside his window. Instead, his sight set on the crouching form of a most familiar person. He sat up and opened the window.

"Hinata?" He whispered. She smiled at him and crawled in through the now open window. She sat down on the bed next to him and whispered back.

"I didn't wake you did I Kiba-sama?"

"No, but what are you doing out this late, er, early?" He sealed the window back up and stared at her in questioning awe.

"I-I needed a . . . a friend." Her voice wavered and she covered her face with her hands, soft sobs being muffled by her small hands.

Kiba's heart melted, or fluttered, it couldn't decide on which one to do. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She then slid her own arms up and around the Inuzuka's neck, snuggling her face into his chest. He shuddered at the contact and pulled her closer.

_Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself. _You idiot! She's crying, and don't smile dumb ass. It could have been your fault!_ His inner voice always seemed to be the one that shoved his dreams into the dirt. But there was no way that it was his fault, otherwise she would not have come to him.

"H-Hinata-chan?" he choked. "A-are you okay?" _Dumb ass, of course she isn't!_

She pulled away slightly, wiping a stray tear away with her palm. "Y-yeah, I-I think s-so." She averted her eyes and starred down at the hard-wood floor of his bedroom.

"What happened Hinata? Please tell me." He placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her face to meet his. "I-I want to help."

She locked her own pearly gaze with his black gaze. "I-I th-thought that h-he l-loved m-me." She looked back down and sighed. "S-Somewhere in th-the b-back of my mind, I-I suppose I al-already knew he d-d-didn't." New tears quickly re-stained her cheeks, leaking out of her tightly shut eyes.

Kiba cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped away the falling tears. His thumb lightly skimmed over her lip before she had a sudden awareness of his lips covering her own, only to pull away just as suddenly. She opened her eyes in shock and stared at the face of an incredibly embarrassed Inuzuka.

"I'm s-sorry Hinata. I just thought . . ."

She leaned forward and gazed up into the red face of Kiba, placing her hands gently on the crimson stripes on his cheeks. "No, don't be sorry." Kiba met her gaze with a questioning stare. "Just . . . do it again."

Hinata pulled his face closer to hers; she exhaled slowly, her breath warming his lips. He slowly closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers for the second time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue over her lip, asking for permission which she gave immediately. Kiba rubbed his tongue against hers; Hinata pushed hers back just as roughly, starting a wrestling match between the two. She dominated his mouth and pushed herself against him, her hands running through his hair and down his bare chest, soon finding the tender skin of his waistline. Her fingers traced the line of his boxers and she pushed one hand down the front, gently raking her fingernails down his length.

Kiba pulled away from her and grabbed her strayed hand, though his mind was screaming at him to let her continue. "H-Hinata-chan?" He stuttered and swallowed hard. "W-What are you d-doing?" She blushed and licked her lips, bringing all of his attention to them.

"W-Well, I-I was . . . i-isn't it w-what y-you w-want?"

Kiba blushed. "I . . . well, yes. B-but is it what y-you want?" He brought the hand that he was holding up to his chest and placed it over his heart. "That's all I want to know, that's all I _need_ to know."

Hinata flushed and bit her lower lip. _It is isn't it? _Her mind answered a little more harshly then she had expected. _You only wish it was with Neji . . . or Naruto._ "I . . ."

At the most inappropriate moment of all, Akamaru put his oversized front paws on the bed and nuzzled them both with his cold, wet nose. Kiba jumped and flicked the large dogs' nose, making Akamaru whine pitifully.

"Akamaru no Baka, your nose is fucking cold!"

Hinata giggled and patted the dog on the head; she leaned forward and whispered to Akamaru, but just loud enough for Kiba to hear. "Tell your human to keep his voice down; he might wake up the whole village!"

Akamaru licked Hinata on the cheek and pawed at Kiba. Kiba sighed and rubbed the white dog behind the ear.

"Fine, fine, fine! I get it already." Kiba paused and gave Akamaru a dirty look. "No you can't be in the same room you perverted little dog! Get out and tell the other dogs that everything is okay." Akamaru growled lightly at Kiba and walked slowly out of the room. Kiba stood up and closed the door behind the oversized canine. "Stupid dogs." He mumbled.

Hinata giggled and stood up to look the half dressed Inuzuka in the eye. "What did he say?"

"He said I shouldn't question your motives. That I should be thankful that you came to me because I was too much of a coward to go to you." A bright shade of pink spread over his features as he said this, though it quickly faded and he resumed a serious expression. "But, I still want to know if this really is what _you_ want."

Hinata shuddered as tears filled her eyes; she stubbornly wiped at the water as she sobbed out her answer, though she knew it was partially a lie. "O-Of course, w-why else w-would I c-come h-here?" _To sate a desire you've had for two others but they don't return them, and you do._

Kiba reached toward her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, quieting her guilty thoughts. She smeared the remaining tears away from her eyes, a light blush dusting her features. It had been so long since she had cried this many times in a day, let alone let anyone witness it.

_You're weak Hinata, admit it to yourself: you haven't changed a bit._

Kiba tilted her chin slightly so he could look into the pearl eyes that he had fallen in love with. Hinata slid her hands through his hair, allowing one to rest against his neck. He smiled and touched his lips gently to hers. She pushed against him, forcing his mouth open with her tongue and shoving it against his. Her sudden forcible actions shocked him, his mind racing for some reason to stop but finding none.

Happy with himself for finding no reason to stop, he pushed against her in return, making her trip over the side of his bed and collapse down on it. He fell down along with her, both of them surprised by the sudden tumble. Hinata giggled, blushing madly. He cocked his head quizzically.

"What?"

"Look at how we landed."

Kiba then suddenly realized what position they were in. His hands were on either side of her while his knees were positioned between her own. He blushed and started to move off of her only to be stopped by Hinata who had tightly wrapped her arms once again around his neck. He growled slightly as she arched her back and rocked her hips gently against his. He moved his hand to her waist, gripping it firmly and ground his newly found erection against her.

She moaned and bit her lower lip, moving her hands to his shoulders; she pushed him up slowly so they were both sitting, earning a disheartened look from her lover. She only smiled at him and pulled off the black long-sleeved shirt she was wearing, revealing the black bra underneath. She laid back down and arched her back as Kiba ran his hands down her now bare abdomen and tugged hungrily at the waist of her pants, pulling them off and throwing them carelessly over his shoulder.

He resumed his position from before, leaning down and grasping her lips in his. He held the kiss for only a second before moving to her neck, biting and sucking on the tender areas that made her moan for more. He slowly began to grind his hips against hers; the only thing separating them now was their underwear. Hinata joined in the grinding and rocked her hips under him; she wrapped her leg around his so that she tilted into him ever so slightly, her hands tangling themselves in his umber colored locks. Hinata sighed as she pushed the Inuzuka away from her again, earning another saddened look.

"Hinata-chan . . ." he whined.

"You're acting a lot like Nobito-san right now." Hinata grinned as Kiba (ironically) pouted and she pounced on him, pushing him on his back and straddling him. She brushed her hand gently along his jaw and nuzzled his neck affectionately. He moaned as she nibbled along his collarbone and stroked his bare chest.

She moved slowly down his body, pressing her lips on every available surface. She stopped when she reached his pant line and tugged at the hem. Kiba quickly sat up and grabbed her hands, surprising Hinata.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"It isn't fair to start something and not finish it." Her eyes landed immodestly on his evident erection pressing against his boxers, making him blush madly.

"But, it's only me ne?"

Hinata shook her head and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining her fingers with his, and slid their hands down the front of her panties. He swallowed hard as she allowed one of his fingers to enter her, her own desire coating his finger.

"Uh . . . I guess I was wrong."

She nodded as she pulled their hands out, bringing his now wet finger to her lips. She licked absently at the fluid as she starred intently in the black eyes that glittered back at her with something she could only guess was lust. She sucked off the remaining juice and let his hand fall from her grasp. She tugged once again at the hem of his boxers, ignoring his pleas of modesty.

She locked eyes with him and whispered, "Trust me Kiba-sama." She slid his boxers off in one smooth movement and allowed her eyes to rest on his arousal.

"But, Hina . . ." He cut himself off as she wrapped her hands around him and flicked her tongue against his tip. She smiled up at him before taking his full length, sucking graciously on him. He moaned and buried his hands in her hair in a desperate attempt to bring her closer. He lay back down and moaned contentedly.

She pulled him slowly out of her mouth and licked hungrily at the pre-cum. Kiba whimpered pathetically and sat up. He cupped Hinata's chin and kissed her gently on the lips, briefly tasting his own cum. He broke away and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her back. He swiftly pulled down her panties and slowly skimmed his fingers up her inner thigh before cupping her. She arched her back and moaned as he slid a finger inside of her and played with her clit.

"Kiba," she moaned, running her hand down the valley between her breasts. "I-"

He pulled out of her and licked the juice off. He repositioned himself so that he was kneeling between her legs and grabbed her hand, pulling her up so that she was sitting on his lap. She pressed herself against him and draped her arms around his neck, gently pushing her lips against his. He slid his hands slowly up the hollow of her back, fingering her bra clasp. He quickly undid it and brought his hands to her front, sliding them under her now loose bra.

Hinata moaned into his mouth as he gently massaged her breasts. She pushed away slightly and pulled her bra off completely before pressing herself back against him. He continued his gentle rubbing while he kissed her neck, smiling broadly when she leaned her head back and moaned. She arched her back into his hands and ground her hips against his, earning a soft growl from the Inuzuka. He lowered his hands, gently grazing her sides with his finger tips. He grasped her hips and lifted his ever so slightly.

"K-Kiba, please . . ." Hinata whimpered.

Kiba smiled and laid her back on the bed, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He positioned himself over her and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and played with his hair in thought before answering.

"If I wasn't do you think that I would have come this far already?"

Kiba smiled and skimmed his fingers over her cheek; he couldn't help but love it when she talked back. He gently pressed his tip against her entrance, she nodded her consent and he pushed in further. He shoved against her harshly, breaking through her barrier. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, biting down on her lip.

Kiba stayed inside of her, worriedly looking at her pained expression until she looked up at him as an okay. He pulled out of her slightly and pushed back in, earning another gasp from Hinata. He continued his movement, soon finding a comfortable pace. Hinata quickly grew used to the presence inside of her and joined in his movements, wrapping her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet with every one of his thrusts.

They continued this rhythm for quite sometime, it gradually growing faster and harder; Hinata's moans growing louder as well. Kiba growled as he felt her muscles contract around him; she was going to come and so was he.

As they neared their climax, Hinata arched her back, moaning loudly and dug her nails once again into his shoulders, raking them down his back.

"Fuck." Kiba said. He thrust in hard, staying there as his seed spilled inside of her.

When he finished, he sighed into her neck and smiled, slowly starting to pull out of her. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him.

"No, please don't." she pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

Kiba kissed her neck softly, keeping him inside of her as he rolled them onto their sides. Hinata snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Hinata winced and closed her eyes as well.

"Aishiteru." She answered, though she knew it wasn't the complete truth.

A/N: Angst-y ne? I feel special.

Okay, so I have no idea what I'm doing right now.

sigh

Random note time: On page 5 towards the top, Hinata says "You're acting a lot like Nobito-san right now." Let me explain this for the people that don't know too much about Japanese culture. There was this TV show where the main character was named 'Nobito'. He had this serious problem where he would always go running home crying and would whine a lot. So, this is referring to how Kiba keeps whining.

Also, I kinda feel sorry for Kiba in this chapter. You see, Hinata actually knew that Kiba likes her so when she couldn't get what she wanted from either Naruto or Neji, she went to Kiba who probably wouldn't (and didn't) ask her twice about why she kinda jumped him. It's sad really. Bad, bad Hinata-chan for using Kiba for sex!

I think I'm done now. Let me think . . . yeah, I'm done.

Read and review!

-

Ooh my love, please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and

We'll start a new life

Good Charlotte


	3. The Morning After WakeUp Call

Millions of Stories about Love and Here's Another One

Karasu no Tsukomi

A/N: Yay! Chapter three of random, lemony angst funniness is up. I really don't want to write this!

Nadare: You say that so often I do not think it means what you think it means.

Itachi: That's my daughter for you wipes away fake tear I'm so proud.

Kosetsu: Well thanks dad, now I feel so _very_ special.

Itachi: That's my son for you wipes away fake tear I'm so proud.

Nadare & Kosetsu: Shit for brains.

Itachi: Those are my children for you. I'm so proud of you spoiled rotten brats of mine.

Nadare: That's my father for you!

Kosetsu: wipes away fake tear I'm so proud.

Itachi: ---- Just read and review.

**Warning: **My children are evil and will kill you if you give them a chance. So will Neji, but he prefers limes.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for all of my chapters?

Chapter Three

The Morning after Wake-Up Call

Kiba closed the door to his room slowly as he stepped out into the hallway, stopping to listen for the sound of his sister or mother being awake. Hinata was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up, so he tiptoed down to the kitchen alone. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, anxious to drink something.

As soon as he lifted the glass to his lips, the door behind him opened. He set his glass down and turned to see who it was, only to find it was his sister. He winced and sat on the counter.

Hana stared intently at the bare back of her younger brother and smirked evilly. She walked up behind him and smacked him hard on the back, hitting the majority of scratches that Hinata had given him earlier.

"Shit Hana! What in hell was that for?" Kiba yelled, snarling at her.

"So that's what all that noise was last night. My little brother is no longer a virgin! I was wondering how much longer it would take you." She sat down at the table right across from him and smirked at the blush spreading across his features.

He turned his head away from her and frowned. "Bite me bitch."

"So, who was it Kiba sweetie? Was it some whore that you picked up off the street like that Ino or was it a girlfriend that you have been hiding from us?"

Kiba snarled at her. "For your information, I'd rather be a virgin forever than sleep with Ino and I haven't been hiding anyone from you." He sighed and glanced at the door. "Mom isn't home is she?"

Hana shook her head.

"Hinata."

"What?"

"I said Hinata."

"What about the Hyuuga _princess_?" Kiba growled slightly at the way she said 'princess' and looked away.

"It was Hinata that I . . . slept with."

Hana's face fell and she stood up, anger and disbelief now twisting her usually graceful features.

"Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata?" Kiba nodded, starring intently at the ground. "Inuzuka Kiba! What the hell were you thinking?" Hana yelled. "If Hiashi ever found out he would personally kill us. How could you . . ."

"He won't kill you if he doesn't find out."

Hana and Kiba jumped and looked over at the doorway, only to find the owner of the voice to be Hinata. She stood there in only one of Kiba's shirts with her hair ruffled, making what they did the night before even more obvious.

Hana winced and sat back down, glowering at Kiba the whole time. He sneered at her before hopping down off of the counter and walking over to embrace the violet haired girl. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and kindly smiled at her lovers' sister. Hana tried her best to smile back before standing and stalking out of the door.

"Sister doesn't approve of me?" Hinata asked as she watched the door close rather harshly.

"Only because you are the Hyuuga princess _and_ she is probably right that your father will kill me."

"Like I said before Kiba, only if he finds out."

Kiba sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Does that mean we have to keep this a secret?"

"Yes, unless you _want_ my father to kill you personally." She smiled up at the dog-like boy and kissed him again, this time slowly deepening it.

Hana growled as she jumped up into a tree. _What in the world is Kiba thinking? He's going to get himself killed for just being with a girl._

Another voice entered her mind, making the whole thing a little easier to understand.

_A girl that he loves._

Hana looked over to another tree, not too surprised to see one of her three dogs. She smirked and asked: "And how would you know, Hera?"

The gray wolf seemed to grin as she wagged her tail and 'whispered' evilly. _Akamaru told me._

Hana grinned at the wolf and nodded. "Should I worry about my little brother?"

_Only you can answer that Lady Hana._

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked slowly toward their fellow Jonin Kiba's house. They had all planned to train together today, but two people happened to be missing. The same two people were also the topic of current discussion.

"Where else would Hinata be if she isn't at the Hyuuga mansion?" Naruto frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She must already be at the training grounds; it's the only place that I could think of that she could be." Neji's shoulders were slumped; he was worried about his cousin. He hadn't seen her since he had rejected her feelings toward him, making him feel slightly guilty for her disappearance.

"Maybe Kiba will know where she went." Tenten added as she rubbed her raven haired teammate's shoulders.

They all headed up the walk to the Inuzuka's front door, Naruto knocking rapidly on the wood. It was only when no one came to the door that anybody said anything.

"It isn't like Kiba to not be home on a weekend." Shino stated worriedly. "Neji, could you . . .?"

Neji nodded and quickly activated his Byakugan. A look of horror crossed his face when he saw what was happening inside. The others were looking at him expectantly (aside from Sasuke who was just kinda there and didn't really care) and were surprised when he viciously pushed Naruto out of the way and burst through the door. Everyone peered in from behind the fuming Hyuuga and was just as stunned to see what angered the raven haired boy. Their surprise quickly gained Sasuke's attention and he looked in too, also shocked by the sight of Kiba (wearing only boxers) pinning Hinata (who was wearing only a long red t-shirt) against the wall and both were looking very surprised and embarrassed.

Kiba pushed away from her and smiled sheepishly at the curious audience. Neji snarled and stalked over to Hinata angrily; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the wall.

"We need to talk, Lady Hinata." He started to drag her down the hallway, heading for the closest open door. Kiba stepped forward, ready to stop him, stopping when Hinata shook her head. He watched (along with the crowd of people behind him) as Neji pushed her into (what just happened to be) Kiba's room.

"Heh, finally got lucky eh Kiba!" Naruto said loudly, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Kiba turned to his friends and smiled at Naruto, resisting the urge to jump up and down and yell 'Ha ha! She came to me and not you!' He then visually searched for Shino, locking eyes with him. Shino sighed and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards, making the troubled Inuzuka smile. He walked over to the table and sat down.

Tenten smiled and stepped in. "I guess it's safe to assume that Kiba knows where Hinata is."

Kiba smiled up at her and furrowed his brow. "You think she'll be safe with him?"

"I'm sure she will be, Neji is just a little protective of his cousin."

Neji pushed Hinata into the closest room and shut the door. He turned to her and glared at her with fire in his eyes. She stared back, waiting for him to start yelling; thankfully he kept his voice calm.

"What do you think you're doing Hinata?"

She smirked at him before answering. "I'm standing here."

"Shit Hinata! You know what I mean." He slammed his fist into the door, growling as he stepped closer to her. "What did you do?"

"You should know very well, cousin." Hinata crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the floor.

"Hinata, if you got pregnant, the family would disown you."

"Then pray for us a child, branch house."

Neji winced and stepped back as if he had gotten slapped in the face.

"W-Why, Hinata?" He turned his head to the side, trying to regain his composure from the verbal attack.

Hinata sighed and let her arms drop back down to her sides.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I love and have wanted this from two others, but they won't give me what I want."

Neji sighed and looked at the small form of his cousin. Her hair was slightly messed, yet still shone like silk. He reached forward and gently brushed away a stray hair. She looked up to him and met his pearly gaze with her own. Neji stepped closer again, stopping when he was within inches from her. He rested his hand on her cheek and brushed it lightly with his thumb.

Hinata licked her lips and placed her hand on his as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, massaging them ever so gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pushing her body against his. He traced his fingers down her spine, making her arch into him even more. He couldn't help but notice that her bosom was definitely not covered with a bra. He gently moved his hips against hers, moving his hand further down, along her thigh and back up and underneath her shirt. He grasped her hip and smiled, she wasn't wearing underwear either.

Hinata took advantage of Neji's smile; she pushed her tongue into his mouth and struck a duel with his. She moaned into his mouth and allowed him to dominate and explore her own. She gently ground her hips into his, bringing her leg up to his waist. He moved his hand from her hip and pushed it up the rest of her shirt, stopping just beneath her breast. Neji broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, moving his hand so it was hovering over her breast. She stared at him, watching as hesitation flickered in his gaze.

"Neji, you don't have to . . ."

"I-I want to Hinata-sama, even if I know that it's wrong." He let his hand cup her breast, massaging it ever so gently. Hinata arched her back and moaned as his thumb grazed her nipple.

Neji let his hand drop and she started upright as a knock sounded at the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" came an obviously worried Kiba's voice.

"Everything is fine; we'll come out in a minute." Hinata answered, voice obviously crushed. She watched the door and waited until she heard Kiba walk back down the hallway. She turned her sight back to Neji, white locked with white. "I need to ask you something Nii-dono."

Neji cocked his head slightly. "What is it Hinata-sama?"

She sighed as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I love you Neji, but . . ." she pressed her face into his chest "but why does it hurt?"

Neji's heart wrenched as she said that. He didn't know why, and he didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too Hinata and I always will."

A/N: I hate love. Love isn't supposed to hurt, but every time I tell Temari or Sasuke that I love them, my heart seems to be ripped out of my chest and sliced into nice thin pieces. Is love SUPPOSED to feel like that?

Oo, sorry about that. Now I feel bad that you had to hear that. Anywho, it's kinda sad, ne? I feel really sorry for Hinata but even sorrier for Kiba. He has no idea that Hinata just used him to get sex. She even told him she loved him. That sooo sucks!

Okay, just review now and I'll write the next chapter.

I got a heart full of pain,

Head full of stress

Hand-full of anger held in my chest

Up-hill struggle, blood, sweat and tears

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

Linkin Park


End file.
